virapetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mieme
A Mieme (M-eye-eh-mee) is a silent, pale skinned, almost gothic, race that appeared in Therica in a recent age with no explanation. Mieme favor illusion and trickery to brute force and never speak, adding to the mysteriousness of them. Instead of talking, they will gesture in order to communicate, and generally favor being left alone. Appearance: A Mieme is basically a short (basically nonexistent) eared Albian but with skin that is completely white and hair that is always black. However, their eyes are nasty color of yellow, and their irises are always pure white. In interesting note is that the Mieme never open their mouths, but if they did, you would see that they have colored their teeth with a black substance in order to cover up the shamefulness of their mouths. The Mieme will also have several different black tattoos that symbolize different things according to their different cultures and families and usually get their first when they are first born as a youngling. About the Race: They live by a code that does not allow them to speak, but it does allow them to gesture, motion, or use hand signs instead of speaking. If a Mieme speaks, that person is considered an outlaw and a criminal of their people and hunted down and killed as soon as possible. Tribes and Mansions: It is unknown how many different Mieme there are, and they’d prefer it that way anyways. It is known, however, that tribes of Mieme usually live in abandoned mansions, houses, or caves. As long as it is dark and secluded, they are fine with it. Original Island: The Mieme originate on the creepy island of Thadea, in the deep dead forests and usually in abandoned houses and mansions. It is said that they gain their pale skin by hiding in the darkened forests every day of the year, wither this is true or not, has never been found out. Mieme Tattoos: To a Mieme, a single black tattoo is worth a thousand words. When a Mieme approached another Mieme for the first time they already know many things about them, simply by observing the tattoos of the other Mieme, this eliminates the need for the Mieme to signal lots of information to each other in order to get to know someone. If a member of a certain race asks a question the snot-nosed Mieme generally doesn’t respond, but the nicer ones will attempt to sign simple signs to talk and occasionally point to a tattoo that answers the question. There are many different types of tattoos, each symbolizing a different status, class, marital status, etc. A Mieme might have four or five different tattoos that could mean completely different, or exactly the same, things. No Mieme is required to adorn any tattoo, that is, with the exception of the black strip tattoo that starts at the top lip of the Mieme and draws down to the chin. This is the Mieme sign for silence (Consequently, so is the sign language sign). List of Notable Tattoos: *The Tattoo of Silence – A tattoo that starts at the top lip of the Mieme and draws down to their chin. This tattoo is given to the youngling at about age nine, when they are explained the oath and are forced to take it, wither they want to or not. *The Bands of Love – Two rings linked together. This symbolizes marriage. Motivations: Peace: During times of peace the Mieme tend to stay out of the other races business, preferring to hide in their houses and kill large bugs for food, such as the awful tasting blood beetle and the sweet tasting gummi worm and slime worm (which makes a good broth for stew when crushed). Please see ‘Mieme Recipes for more food lists and the items they use for them. For fun the Mieme will play illusionary and very physically driven games, and enjoy art and learning. Sometimes they will train in the arts of illusion, of disappearing and reappearing out of nowhere, and of making themselves look like there or more than one. Some say that the Willower studied the Mieme for their illusionary trickery. They also will train for war, if the need should ever arise. Though they tend to avoid other races, many Mieme will travel outside of their homes in order to learn more of them, and to further hone their illusionary skills. War: Through times of war, the Mieme will usually avoid the conflict, but if their race is at risk or someone convinced them to come and join them, they will rear up and fight back with all their souls. Because they cannot speak, they use a variety of hand signals to communicate with the other, it makes their side of the war very silent and eerie. Their armor is usually very decorative and freakishly scary in order to get an early scare on the enemy. Covering their armor with a large, colored cloak. The outside is usually the color of the battlefield itself while the inside is a solid black, which goes to about the tops of their boots. These allow them to disappear at will and make them much harder to find. Their battle strategies are always very quiet and incredibly clever, as well as much rehearsed. They always move in unison and in the rare instance where they are in marching formation towards a battle or something of the like, they always look forward and are spaced about a man and a half apart in order to make their group appear much larger than it is. They will open their cloaks and toss them across their shoulder, showing the solid black and white colors of their armor. They then will stomp loudly forward and in rhythm, carrying large spears and flags, in order to create an illusion that they are bigger than they are as well as creating a loud sound right up until the point where they stop and fall into udder silence, tossing their cloaks forward and instantly disappearing into the battlefield. Because they do not talk and their cloaks are just the right color, they are able to disappear in the scenery without a sound, then suddenly appearing and killing the person they are near, and disappearing once more; they are labeled as the ghouls of the battlefield by all who face them because of this. Notable Mieme: (None yet.) Fur/Skin Colors: *Black and White Category:List of Humanoid Races